


I've Got You

by Elennare



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Quill hadn't flown far with his new wing yet - but then Lucius was thrown overboard.
Relationships: Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto/Qillek Ad Khollar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_DeBlob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_DeBlob/gifts).



> For @mr_deblob - prompt was “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.” and quillucius

Quill hadn’t flown too far yet with the new wing Nova had made for him. He’d been cautious, staying above the deck of the _Stormchaser_ , just flying up and down from the crows’ nest, or in careful circles around the ship. He’d known his flying muscles would be weak, that he would have to relearn some things completely with one wing no longer his own but built from leather and magic, and he’d wanted to build up strength gradually. He, Nova, and Greylano had worked together to come up with a plan for it, and he'd been following it to the letter. Then the ship was attacked by pirates, a powerful explosion blasted Lucius overboard, and Quill was diving after him before he even realised what he was doing.

He looked down frantically as he flew faster than he’d even known he still could. Had the explosion knocked Lucius out? That blast had been so powerful, and he had already been injured before, Quill had been trying to reach him to heal him. If he was unconscious this would be a lot harder - No, thank the Cradle, he was still awake, looking up at Quill. He was falling surprisingly slowly, too… Oh, of course, the featherfall token! Good, that should help.

"Grab on to me!" Quill yelled, angling straight for Lucius. He didn't dare try and catch Lucius himself - the only way he could do that would be by using his clawed feet, and he was terrified of accidentally injuring him. It was a miracle Lucius was still conscious at all, Quill didn’t want to risk knocking him out if he could avoid it.

Lucius held out his arms obediently, and wrapped them around Quill's neck as the aarakocra swooped down next to him, neatly matching his speed. Quill couldn't help wincing slightly as Lucius's weight - reduced, but still noticeable - suddenly dragged him down.

"Birdie… saved me…" Lucius slurred, smiling at him.

He seemed barely conscious, and if he fainted he'd lose his grip… there wasn't much Quill could do while flying, but he hurriedly called out a healing prayer, and sighed in relief as Lucius's eyes came into sharper focus.

"Am I too heavy? I don't want to hurt you…" Lucius asked, looking worried now. 

Quill had been trained as a messenger, had been taught to carry heavy burdens for long distances. None of them had been as heavy as Lucius was now, despite the featherfall token making him lighter, and that training was a long time ago… and Quill would have died before telling Lucius any of that.

"You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love," Quill murmured soothingly. "I've got you, I'll get us back to the ship, just don't let go."

"Love?" Lucius whispered, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

Well. That hadn't been how he'd thought of telling Lucius (if he was honest, he hadn't really been thinking of telling him at all; more of just continuing to pine for him silently, too afraid to ever say anything; of continuing to obsess over little things Lucius did, trying to figure out if they meant Lucius felt the same way or not, never quite sure enough). And maybe if he hadn't just panicked over so many things starting with the pirate attack and ending with Lucius going overboard, he'd be panicking about this now… but instead, all he felt was relief that it was finally out in the open.

"Yes. Is that…" he paused, not knowing what else to say. What was there to say? "Don’t let go," he repeated. That was all that was important right now, keeping Lucius safe.

"Never, love," Lucius replied, with a soft smile. 

For a moment, Quill forgot everything but Lucius. The growing ache in his wing and back, the battle that must still be going on overhead, none of that mattered. Nothing mattered but Lucius’s shining eyes and the way that sounded on his lips.

Just for a moment, then it was shattered as a frantic message from Sentry came through the messenger rings.

<Quill! Lucius! Are you all right? Did you catch him?>

<Yes, I've got him, we're coming!> Quill thought back. 

<No rush, they’re running!> Aila interjected triumphantly.

Sure enough, as Quill looked up, he could see the pirate ship retreating as fast as it could, ballista bolts and blasts from Nova speeding it on its way. That meant there was less rush to get back to help their friends, but still, Quill knew he couldn’t fly like this for long. Even in those few seconds of falling, Lucius had descended quite a way before Quill caught him, and it would take him some time to get them back with Lucius’s weight slowing him down. Sweeping his wings down with all the strength he could muster, Quill began flying them back up. He glanced up at the _Stormchaser_ now and again, making sure of his destination, but couldn’t keep his eyes away from Lucius’s for long. 

"Are you sure I’m not hurting you?" Lucius asked.

"You’re not, I’m fine," Quill replied, ignoring his aching muscles and hoping the truth wasn’t showing on his face. "We’ll be back on the ship soon, don’t worry."

Lucius nodded, looking reassured. Then, with an almost pleading look, he whispered, "Would you say it again?"

Say it again - oh! Beaming, Quill repeated, "I’ve got you, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't _draw_ a quillucius version of that absurdly-perfect-for-them Dragon Prince scene, so I wrote it instead :)


End file.
